I Need to Kill You
by luvulotts
Summary: Bella Swan is in love with Edward Cullen. What she doesn't know is that behind this beautiful boy lies her worst enemy that wants nothing but revenge and death. Her death. Who knew a misundertanding could be so deadly?
1. Disclaimer

**Diclaimer: I have decided that I am not going to put a disclaimer in the beginning of every chapter so this is my disclaimer for this story:**

**I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**I was not lucky enough to have gotten the chance to even think of a story close to this before I read the actual story.**

**Everything that did not come from my mind belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.**

**That's saddening but it's true!!!!!!!**


	2. I Need to Kill You

**A/N: Hi everyone!!! I came up with this story just now so I hope you like it!!!!**

**EPOV**

Bella Swan.

Bella fucking Swan.

What do I do with you?

How do I take you out of my head?

How do I stop from loving you, and do nothing but hate you?

How do I tell myself that you are nothing more than the reason for my family's misfortune?

That you deserve nothing but pain in suffering?

Why do I want to put you on a pedestal instead of throw you to the dogs, off a cliff and in a vat of oil?

You deserve less than the vermin of this godforsaken earth. Much less.

And yet I love you.

_I _love you.

I _love_ you.

I love _you._

I want to hold your hand.

Walk next to you in companionable silence.

Make you feel better when you're down or sick.

Kiss you tenderly.

Make sweet love to you.

Fuck you until we can't say anything but each other's names.

And yet…

I want to kill you, just like you destroyed my family.

**A/N: I know that was extremely short, but it was meant to show you Edward's mind because up until now the story is only going to be Bella's point of view.**

**Please tell me what you think??? It would really help me see what you guys want from this story and if it's what I have planned. A writer is only as good as the criticism of their readers. Remember that!!!!!!!! :D Thanks for reading!!!!!!!**


	3. Bitter Wounds

**A/N: Ok wow to be honest I totally forgot about this story but I have to say I didn't want to delete it because I know that eventually I would get back to it. So I guess I was right hahaha. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight._**

* * *

**BPOV**

_Bitterness imprisons life; love releases it. Bitterness paralyzes life; love empowers it. Bitterness sours life; love sweetens it. Bitterness sickens life; love heals it. Bitterness blinds life; love anoints its eyes- Harry Emerson Forsdick_

"Hey Bella." His smooth, clear voice rang through, not just my ears but my entire body.

"Edward." I let out in a breath. I looked up at him as he sat down in front of me. No one was sitting with me because I was a loner and I didn't have any real friends.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked, looking at my lone apple and water bottle. I nervously grinned and shrugged it off.

He cocked his perfectly arched eyebrow and gave me his pizza slice. "Uh… Ed-"

"It's ok, you need it more than I do." He took my apple and bit it, looking at me.

_Ok wow…_

His beauty left me speechless… it really did.

His porcelain skin, viridian eyes, a distinct hair color I had never seen on anyone and yet it felt familiar, and his bow-and-archer lips that wanted me to kiss them, his baritone voice, and finally _him_. He was amazing. Everything about him made me want him even more. He was an amazing man and I still didn't know him completely.

"Bella? Bella you there?" I blinked multiple times remembering where I was. Immediately I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Sorry." I whispered trying to hide my embarrassment by covering my face with my hair.

"About what?" He leaned forward as if trying to see me through my dark wall.

"I don't know." I just wanted to crawl into a rock and never get up. Why did I have to be such a dork?

A low, sensual chuckle surrounded me and I looked up shocked.

_Is he laughing at me?_

"Bella did you know that you are incredibly adorable?" He asked, cocking his head to the left.

"I am?" My heart skipped a bit as he said this but tried to play it off.

"Yes, incredibly." He looked at me still grinning, when suddenly his eyes caught something behind me. A cold chill went through me when his eyes turned from liquid emerald to rock hard dark green.

I turned to see what had changed his mood to find Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, Edward's older brother and his girlfriend staring at him. The couple caught my eyeline and both stared at me with cold stares. Another cold chill went through me, suddenly I heard someone clear his throat and went back to looking at a relaxed Edward.

"I'm sorry, where were we?" He smiled once again, but I couldn't shake off the cold chills I felt in the last minute.

"Uh…"

"Oh yes… are you free tonight, Bella?"

_Wait what?_

"Sorry?" I asked dumbly.

"Are you free tonight?" He asked again, my brain still didn't grasp the fact that he was asking me out.

"Uh… no." I said without thinking.

_What the fuck?!_

"Oh." His face fell slightly.

"Wait! That was a-"

"Well I guess another time than." He nervously ran his hands through his famous copper hair and got up.

"Wait Ed-"

"I'll see you later than." He rushed out and I watched him throw away his food and leaving the tray behind.

"Edward…" I trailed off.

_What a fucking dumbass._

_Can I be anymore of a dumbass, seriously…_

"Bella!" I looked over at who was calling me and realized it was Jessica Stanley. She and I were friends but not enough to hang out during lunch.

"Hey Jessica, how are you?" I asked as she took the seat that had been previously occupied not a minute ago.

"So???"

"So what?"

"What's the scoop?" She leaned in and looked at me curiously. She reminded me of Sylvester the Cat looking at Tweety Bird and waiting to pounce.

_This birdie isn't gonna fall for it._

"What scoop?" I played stupid.

"Oh come _on_ Bella! It's me Jessica! Your friend! What did you and Edward Cullen talk about before he rushed out?"

"Oh." I acted nonchalant to her meddling. "_That_."

"Yes, _that_." She rubbed her hands, waiting.

"Well nothing much." I took a bite of the pizza Edward had given me, it was cold now.

"Even if it looked small, it's still a big deal!" She exclaimed, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Seriously Jessica, it was nothing much." I took a drink from my water bottle and continued to slowly eat my cold lunch.

"Bella!" She bellowed. By this time she was pissing me off. Why couldn't she get the picture that I didn't want to tell her anything?

"I'm sorry Jessica I have to go. I need to finish some homework before sixth period." I got up and left just like Edward. I threw my tray away and walked off.

I decided to go to the library like the geek that I was and read. Just as I was going up the stairs of the library building I looked over the banister and was shocked to find Edward again. This time he was with Alice, his twin sister.

Even though they were twins, they looked nothing alike. She was petite and nimble, pixie-cut mahogany hair, and chocolate eyes. She was bubbly and extroverted while Edward was reserved and introverted. How they were twins confounded me. The only thing they had in common was the fact that both of them were extremely beautiful.

I didn't know if to say hello or keep walking. I went for option "B". I had already talked to Edward not so long ago and even though I had turned him down without wanting to, it wasn't the time to fix things. Besides the fact that he looked like he was having an intense conversation with his sister.

Both of their heads were together and they both had an intense look on their faces. I decided to give them some privacy and kept walking. I would talk to him later if the chance came up.

* * *

**EPOV**

"I asked her out but she turned me down." I told Alice quietly, but the anger was trying to come up.

"Edward why can't you just let it go?" Alice asked me, trying to calm herself down also.

"I can't and I won't." I said stubbornly.

"Edward…"

"Alice leave me alone. I need to do this."

"No you don't. This is crazy. This scheme is crazy." She said angrily said through her teeth.

"Revenge is the answer." I mimicked her tone.

"Revenge is poison, Edward." She said, loosing her cool. We had gone this over and over. Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper agreed with her, and the only one that was behind me was Rosalie, Esme wasn't in he state to agree with anyone. This thought made the anger bubble to the max once again. I needed to do this no matter who was behind me or not.

"Delicious poison." I tried to calm my anger down.

"Fine, I'm done for now, but not in general. Did you hear me?" Alice said, trying not to lose control of the argument. She knew I wouldn't waver.

"I'll see you later. I need to plan my next move.'

"Which is?"

"You'll see." I felt my grin turn from playful to Machiavellian.

"Edward, you're making me worry." Alice told me, tears in her eyes.

"Alice, I know what I'm doing." I assured her and walked off towards class. The bell had rung during our conversation and the halls were being filled with the students going to their designated classrooms.

"Edward, be careful." Alice told me as she wiped her eyes.

"Alice I told you-"

"No, not that." She looked at me with a sense of conviction that I had never seen from her, "don't forget."

"I won't"

"No, not that," she looked at me with an ominous mood, "don't forget that hatred and love are a stone's through away from each other." She turned on her heel and walked off leaving me in total shock.

_What the fuck?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update this story, the inspiration for it had left me, but it's back! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
